


The Perfect Remedy

by Eryis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gift, Hideous Sweaters, Hot Chocolate, JeanMarco Gift Exchange, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryis/pseuds/Eryis
Summary: Jean had planned a perfect date for Marco, wanting to make sure his boyfriend left for winter break happy and sufficiently loved. However, a power outage seemed to have other ideas, stopping everything hr had planned.Still, it wasn't anything some cuddling, festive attire and stolen hot chocolate couldn't fix. Yes, hot chocolate really was the best remedy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bodtlings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodtlings/gifts).



> Hi ^_^  
> This is a gift to Bodtlings, who I hope really enjoys this. I would have drawn something to go with it, but my artistic skills are somewhat limited. (It would look as if a young child had vomited crayons onto paper)  
> But still, have some unashamed Christmas Fluff with hideous sweaters, hot chocolate and a Rom-Com.

***~~~~~~~~~~***

**The Best Remedy**

 

“Jean, as romantic as this is, I really don’t need to be blindfolded. We’re in a blackout.”

 

Ignoring his boyfriends soft voice, Jean gently pushed the freckled man down the thin hallway with his left hand; his right hand was holding his phone up with the flashlight on so they weren’t in complete darkness. He had a small smile on his face, the amusement and happiness were evident in his boyfriend’s tone of voice. He just hoped that he could keep that happy tone up for the rest of the evening, or maybe even improve on his happiness.

 

Truth be told, the day had been practically sabotaged by this near city wide blackout. The college student had planned an entire afternoon out for him and his boyfriend to enjoy. However, the three largest parts of their day could no longer be done because of the power-cut.

 

The date was meant to have begun with Jean picking Marco up from his evening class with a carriage ride that crossed Central Park and took them to their off-campus dorm building, however the driver called Jean and said that one of his horses had a fear of the dark so he would have to cancel. Next, they would walk down to a romantic restaurant Marco had one day discovered and fallen in love with; however, unless they wished to eat raw, cold food, that was also not a possibility. Finally, they were going to watch a movie Marco had been talking about for months now, but of course no power meant no movie.

 

And yes, Jean had been incredibly angry about the situation. In fact, he had gone to the roof of their dorm and yelled some rather rude words to a god he didn’t believe in. This, it turned out, had been viewed by a lovely, somewhat stuck up family who were having a barbeque on the roof of the building next to his. But he had calmed down, and so did the crying toddler.

 

It was their fault really, who had a barbeque in early December?

 

But after a morning of feeling sorry for himself, and avoiding his boyfriend at all costs, he decided that he would have to get over it. This was the last week they would have together before winter break and he intended to make the most of it. And a stupid lack of electricity wasn’t going to get in the way.

 

“Just shut up and let me do this.” Jean grinned, barely seeing Marco’s smile get wider in the darkness. “We’ll be there soo- Ow!”

 

Jean glared at the stupid metal bar that he had banged his head on, half tempted to go into Reiner’s room and yell at him for leaving the pull up bar set up in the hallways again. He then remembered that Reiner’s classes ended a week early and he was already on his break.

 

“Are you okay?” Marco turned to where he assumed Jean was. He placed a hand on the other man’s shoulder, frowning a little at the cool skin to skin contact that he got. “Have you taken off your shirt?”

 

“There’s a small chance that I might have.”

 

“Why- wait. Are you taking me to the basement where you’ve been hiding your secret sex dungeon? Because if so I won’t be happy, and I’ll show you how unhappy I am by slapping your cute little butt for quite some time.”

 

Marco felt Jean shoulders shake gently as he laughed, feeling the hand on his lower back return as he was guided through what he hoped was the dorm room to what may just be a sex dungeon that Jean had so unfairly been hiding from him. Although, the likelihood of that was reasonably low, in reality.

 

“You wish. But no, I’ll explain why in a few seconds.”

 

Jean glared at the door when he realised that, after he had set everything up, it had closed behind him. It wasn’t an oversight and he’d closed it himself, forgetting it would be hard to open later. Not at all…

 

Not realising it would have been simpler to just remove the hand he was using to guide Marco, as they weren’t moving anymore, he badly attempted to pull down on the stiff handle with his phone in the same hand and open the door to their floor’s communal kitchen area, which looked incredibly different to what it usually did.

 

He reached up and gently removed the knot that was keeping the scarf pressed up against, watching his boyfriends face in anticipation.

 

Their usual drab and untidy kitchen was now only illuminated by a large scented candle on the table, a gingerbread scent filling the room; Jean’s laptop was open and the DVD menu for a romantic British movie that Marco had always wanted to see, ‘Love Actually,’ could be seen; and two large mugs of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and chocolate shavings were there to finish off the romantic mood.

 

Marco took a few seconds to process the room, and get accustomed to the light. Those seconds nearly killed Jean, however the mix of a jaw-drop and smile from the freckled man was definitely worth it.

 

“You told me that- I thought we couldn’t do anything you planed? That’s why you were swearing on the roof?”

 

Jean laughed at this, dragging them over to the table with a smile. “We can’t do anything that I had planned. So I planned something else.”

 

“But how did you manage this, you haven’t been outside of the building today? And I know for a fact we don’t have hot chocolate here, let alone candles. And this still doesn’t explain why you’ve taken your shirt off.” Marco looked to Jean, honestly taken aback by this. “Can you explain, please?”

 

Jean nodded as they sat down, he had made sure to move those horrendously uncomfortable plastic chairs to the side and drag two of the more comfortable chairs to the table. Yes, after the failure of his last attempt at romance, he was making sure that every last little detail was going to be perfect. Even how comfortable Marco’s ass was.

 

“Sure. So, the hot chocolate and candles were meant to be presents that I was giving to my mom. And the chocolate shavings are from a chocolate bar also meant for her.”

 

“Jean, you shouldn’t have used your mother’s gifts on me.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got seven other things for her in my wardrobe.”

 

“Seven! Wait, is that pile of presents only for your mom?” Marco laughed as Jean nodded, somewhat shyly. “You really are a mummy’s boy, aren’t you?”

 

“Hey. Mummy’s boys get all the hugs they want.” They both laughed at that, Marco lifting his hot chocolate to his lips and sipping it; it tasted amazing. “Anyway, so yeah. Explanations. Before you ask, the whipped cream was already here and I made the hot chocolate by putting the milk on the oven. The crappy gas thing finally has a use.”

 

“And the shirt? Im not complaining, you can take more off if you’d like. But, just curious as to why.”

 

“I don’t get why people always expect me to be the horny one in our relationship?” Jean chuckled, standing up and making Marco frown in confusion. “Now, this is a onetime thing and if I’m doing this then you are too. So, shirt off as well.”

 

Turning around to let Marco remove his shirt, Jean walked to the small sofa and picked up two pieces of clothing that made him shudder. He couldn’t back out now, though. Even though he really really wanted to. Actually, maybe he could back out. Perhaps he could pin Marco to the chair and just have a make out session.

 

“Are those what I think they are?” Marcos made that plan pointless.

 

In his hands were the two most hideous Christmas sweaters that Jean had ever seen. Their dorm floor had all decided to do a Secret Santa, both Jean and Marco getting gifts from Sasha and Connie. Sasha had gotten Marco a sweater with a Christmas tree and reindeer in the snow, both of which were somewhat hard to identify. Connie had gotten Jean a higher quality sweater, however with a worse design. It contained two baubles with a single piece of tinsel in the shape of a dick. Under the festive genitals was the phrase ‘Tug My Tinsel’. Jean had vowed never to wear it, but Marco had mentioned he wanted to see what Jean looked like in it more than once.

 

“Just to make sure you know, I will never wear this thing again. You get one picture, and you and your sweater have to be in it as well.”

 

After slipping the monstrosity of a sweater on, Jean couldn’t help but notice how comfortable it was. He had expected it to be scratchy, uncomfortable and basically hell to wear, but it was annoyingly comfortable. It was kind of like a blanket surrounding him, not that he would admit this. He refused to give Marco anything he could use to force him into the sweater again.

 

“Say cheese!”

 

Eyes wide at the sudden shout, Jean barely managed to crack a nervous smile as Marco took a photo of the them both in their ugly clothing. The photo, quite annoyingly, turned out great. Marco was smiling wide, his arm slung over Jeans shoulders. Jean had managed to give a small smile just before the freckled man took the picture.

 

Well, one thing was certain, Marco had a new screensaver.

 

“So, my romantic roomie, what’s next?”

 

“I thought we could watch the movie over some hot chocolate and- aw crap!” Jean groaned and pulled away from Marco, opening a cupboard and grabbing a large bag of marshmallows, emptying them into a bowl. “Forgot to set these out.”

 

Marco took the bowl after Jean offered them, sneaking an arm around the other man’s waist to pull him close. He kissed him for a short moment, the smile still remaining.

 

“Thank you so much for this.” He whispered into his ear. “I’ve been doing as many of those stupid vacation essays as I could, so a night with you in just perfect. Almost as perfect as you.”

 

“Really not perfect.” Jean laughed.

 

“You know, every time you say that I have to remind myself that you actually believe it.” Marco smile widened as he felt Jean relax against him. “Come on, let’s see if your crappy laptop can last an entire movie before dying.”

 

Jean chuckled as he was pulled down onto the sofa, the laptop placed on the small coffee table in front of them. Marco started the movie, or the trailers on the DVD before the movie, and pulled Jean down to his lap.

 

“Can’t believe you just called my laptop crappy. When I met you, every time I swore you’d hit me, and now you’re as bad as me.” He smirked, cupping his hot chocolate in his hands. “I’ve been rubbing off on you.”

 

“Not the only thing you’ve been rubbing.” Marco grinned into Jean’s ears.

 

“You’re just constantly up for it, aren’t you? Horny shit.”

 

“Yeah!” Marco grinned, stating what he thought was obvious. “Have you seen the guy I’m with, he’s sexy as hell. And has the absolute best taste in sweaters.”

 

“I should get a little squirt-bottle so I can spray you with water.”

 

Marco, yet again, laughed at his boyfriend. He pulled the smaller man closer into his lap, planting a kiss on the back of Jean’s neck, who shuffled back against his chest with a near silent sigh of what Marco hoped was content. After rubbing the same place he had kissed with his nose, Marco lifted up his steaming hot chocolate to his lips and took a large gulp of the heavenly liquid.

 

The two remained in this position for the entirety of the film, Jean occasionally looking up to see Marco watching the rom-com with his signature perfect smile. He looked so happy. Jean couldn’t help but wonder what that smile would look like if his date had gone to plan.

 

“Okay, go on. Tell me.”

 

Jean frowned at Marco’s sudden demand, turning around in his lap so they were practically chest to chest.

 

“You clearly put a lot of effort into the date that… just tell me what we were going to do so I can give you the appropriate amount of kisses for it.”

 

“Don’t be a dork.”

 

“But that’s essentially all of my personality, Jean. Don’t try and rob me of who I am! God Jean, I thought you loved me! Hm.”

 

“And being melodramatic is the remaining part of your personality, isn’t it?” He laughed when Marco sent an overexaggerated wink at him. “You really want to know what I was going to plan? Even though it’ll make this seem really boring.”

 

Marco nodded gently, pulling Jean up closer to him again. He licked the tiny whipped cream moustache from Jean’s top lip, which he apparently hadn’t noticed, and rubbed their noses together. He learned on their second date that nose rubbing kisses were a weakness of Jeans. It was very cute how quickly it made him blush.

 

“Fine. I was going to pick you up from your classes in a carriage with horses and have it take us through the park until we got here, but apparently, it was too dark for the horses or something.” Jean blushed when Marco raised an eyebrow. “Shut up, I know you like horses and people looking at us so I get flustered. Anyway, after that we were gonna go to that Italian restaurant that you like for dinner. The one by the crappy florist.”

 

“I like that florist.”

 

“I know, which is why you would have gotten a load of flowers from them on the way out; the woman called me and said they could deliver them so you should get them before you leave.” Jean shook his head. “That’s not important though. So stop distracting me. Ass.”

 

“I don’t think it can distract you from the position we’re in. My ass is good, but it’s not that good.” Marco wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Friggen stop it. So, after the dinner we would have gone to the movie theatre and got VIP seats for that movie you liked.”

 

“VIP seats, in the movies?”

 

“After the massive one came into the area they lost sales, so they put a load of sofas in the back of the big theatre and give you free snacks and drinks. Apparently they’re really good, so I thought that we could give it a try.”

 

Marco smiled down at Jean for a moment, before tipping his chin up with two fingers and slowly bringing their lips together. He smiled as he felt Jean’s arms wrap around his shoulders, slowly deepening the kiss slightly. Before it got too passionate, Marco pulled away and planted a tiny kiss on the other man’s nose. The blush was back again, how cute~

 

“Yeah, that would have been a really nice evening.” The freckled student placed a finger on Jean’s mouth as he went to speak. “But this was an amazing night, and this one we managed to actually do. And besides, in some ways, we got your date. Just, a little bit differently.”

 

“I’m not really seeing how that’s possible, honestly.”

 

“Think about it, what would we have done on the carriage ride? We would have got really close to each other so we were cuddling and talked, we’ve done that in here. Yeah, we’re not outside but it’s pretty damn close. Then a romantic meal, right? Most romantic meals are candle lit and have food. There’s a candle lighting this room, and we’ve been scoffing down marshmallows. Not a gourmet meal or anything, but everyone loves a marshmallow.”  


To prove his point, Marco reached over and picked up the last few marshmallows from the little bowl and stuffed it into Jeans mouth, who laughed around the pink and white food stuffing his cheeks.

 

“And then a movie, right? Well we’ve been watching a movie all night. And this one I’ve been wanting to see for years, but was never with a guy good enough to take to it. And now I’ve met him and here we are. Watching a movie on a sofa after eating by candle light and spending an afternoon cuddling. Seems like you nailed it, to me.”

 

“Dammit.” Came the muffles reply, sounding more like ‘Blamhit.’

 

Marco chuckled at Jean, who was chewing on the marshmallows Marco had put into his mouth. He blushed at Marco’s raised eyebrow, swallowing the food.

 

“I was meant to be romantic today, not you.” Jean pouted, leaning up and kissing Marco’s cheek. “You’re an ass. Stealing my thunder.”

 

“I couldn’t be more sorry. Honestly, I should invite god to smite me down with the thunder that I’ve apparently stolen from you.” Marco laughed at the gentle hit to the chest he received. “Really, Jean. Tonight was amazing, couldn’t have thought of a better way to spend my last night of the year here. Best night ever.”

 

Jean sighed, but smiled as he buried his face in Marco’s chest. The damn hideous sweater even felt nice on his face, something else Marco was not going to ever know.

 

“I’ll miss ya, Freckled ass.”

 

“I’ll miss you, Horse face.”

 

“Cheap shot.” Jean chuckled, nuzzling Marco’s chest gently with a yawn.

 

The two remained cuddling in silence, Jean’s breathing steadying. He was lulled by the steady beating of Marco’s heart, as cliché as it was, and was fighting to keep his eyes open. Marco was looking down at his boyfriend with gentle eyes, smile softening every time Jean shuffled closer to him.

 

Marco blinked suddenly, eyes out of focus. He looked around to see the lights had turned on, the oven clock was flashing four square zeros and the TV had sprung to life. The freckled man tentatively looked down at his boyfriend, hoping he was asleep. But a very much awake Jean pushed off his chest, looking around at the sudden light

 

“Oh look.” Jean’s tone was unwavering and low. “Just in time for the movie to end.”

 

“You okay?” Marco smiled gently. “Jean?”

 

“For fucks sake!”


End file.
